La sonrisa de la muerte
by Aamu16
Summary: Dos asesinos. La actriz y el dios de la muerte, Sieren y Reborn, los dos mejores hitman del mundo al servicio de Nono. A veces ella hasta se olvida de quién es, Reborn había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo que tenía más sentimientos a parte del sentido del deber. Un mujeriego y una rompecorazones, seguramente la magia de eso que llaman amor no surgirá ¿Por qué perder su libertad?
1. Ella, Sieren Di Notte

Padre, ¿De qué sirve que me confiese si no me arrepiento? – preguntó apuntando al pedófilo sacerdote, su voz resonaba por toda la iglesia, no le gustaba el escenario, un confesionario no era un sitio precisamente adecuado para matar a alguien, podía ser hitman pero le habían educado en la religión cristiana. – Mándele recuerdos al demonio de mi parte.

Al malvado no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, el disparo al corazón fue limpio, desgraciadamente se rompió la rejilla de madera pero fue un alivio salir de ahí. Con paso firme salió de la iglesia exactamente igual que había entrado disfrazada de viuda, se había hecho pasar por una devota viuda, iba con un gran sombrero de ala ancha que le tapaba casi toda la cara y dentro del cual escondía su pelo, los guantes negros y el vestido holgado ayudaría a que nadie pudiera reconocer su figura, con el maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado, simulando las líneas de expresión que normalmente marcan la edad y el pintalabios de tono apagado, el cual era el único maquillaje que parecía tener, completaban su disfraz de una mujer de cuarenta y pocos de altura normal. Representaba el papel de Marguerite François, una pobre mujer que había quedado viuda poco después de casarse y, desconsolada, se había vuelto una gran devota que iba a misa todas las tardes; desgraciadamente había decidido vender la casa en la que había vivido pues estaba decidida a volver a la casa que había compartido con su marido en Burdeos, Francia, pues no soportaba su ausencia y prefería consumirse lentamente entre recuerdos. **Patético** pensaba Sieren, no soportaba ese tipo de papeles pero eran muy convenientes para este tipo de misiones.

Vongola Nono, el actual jefe de la gran familia de la mafia, la había contratado en varias ocasiones para dar un descanso a su asesino a sueldo favorito o mientras este estaba de misión y otra debía ser cumplida con total urgencia, le repateaba ser la segunda opción pero no le quedaba otra, Nono la había ayudado cuando era niña y, básicamente, le debía la vida. Pero ella no era una mujer a la que pudieras atar para siempre, se la conocía por varios sobrenombres, entre ellos: Nyx, la reina de corazones y la segunda mejor hitman del mundo, eran los más conocidos. Por el carácter de Sieren Nono le había propuesto que trabajara para él hasta determinada edad, a partir de ahí era libre de tomar o dejar los trabajos que él le mandara, Sieren, quién a pesar de ser hitman tenía fuertes principios, decidió aceptar.

Él le pago el entrenamiento con los mejores y ahora se lo estaba devolviendo y con creces; nunca había fallado una misión y siempre había cogido todos y cada uno de los encargos que Nono le había mandado, él mismo había llegado a decir que estaba casi al nivel de Reborn, casi.

Pasó por el puente y se detuvo un segundo, alguno de los vecinos del pueblo la saludo, ella en su papel les devolvió el saludo con una tristona sonrisa y poca voluntad, afilando sus sentidos al máximo siguió su camino hasta su _casa_, de acuerdo a lo que iba a hacer empezó a quemar la basura y a mirar absorta para cualquiera que la viera el humo subir hasta el cielo. Lentamente, Marguerite entró a la casa y recogió sus pocas pertenencias, salió al jardín y apagó la fogata con agua y tierra. Y sin prisas caminó rumbo a la estación del pueblo, era una estación de tren normal de Francia, un poco vieja al igual que el pueblo, pero tenía su encanto. El viejo revisor reconoció a la buena de Marguerite y cuando iba a comprar el ticket para el tren él anciano le dijo.

Ah, señorita Marguerite, pienso que usted podría rehacer su vida si así lo quisiera. – suspiró el hombre entregándole el billete para el tren.

Lo sé, pero, es que no puedo olvidarlo. – dijo con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes, el hombre volvió a suspirar mientras veía como la señora, o señorita como él le llamaba pues se conservaba a las mil maravillas, se secaba las lágrimas en un pequeño pañuelo blanco que había sacado del bolso, cuando lo volvió a guardar y sacó el dinero, el hombre se negó a aceptarlo alegando que ese sería su regalo de despedida. La mujer le regaló una de sus tristes sonrisas y murmuró un callado gracias para después ir a sentarse para esperar el tren.

.

.

.

Había dejado una maleta con la pistola en el tren, se había asegurado de que nada tuviera ni una partícula de ADN, la cámara no podía ir más allá del ala de su sombrero y el vestido era una gran ayuda pues no podían hacerse mucha idea de cómo era su cuerpo, lo malo era que durante todo ese tiempo para que pareciese que tenía manos pecho se había puesto unas vendas de algodón, pero ya estaba harta. ¡Ella tenía una copa C por Dios, no una maldita copa A! Estaba deseando quitárselas, pero claro, con ese disfraz se le haría más fácil para desapercibida en el aeropuerto, unas simples lentillas y un tinte de pelo eran todo lo que necesitaba y lo llevaba todo en la maleta, alquiló una habitación en hostal más o menos bueno y puso en marcha su plan.

Al día siguiente nada más despertar, metió la ropa de Marguerite en la maleta y se puso una falda negra de tubo y una camisa blanca, se tintó el pelo de color caoba y se puso unas lentillas marrones, recogió su pelo en un apretado moño hacía atrás, se dejó las medias color piel y los tacones negros, llamó a un taxi y, después de pagar su estancia de una sola noche, fue al aeropuerto, la noche anterior lo había sacado todo, tenía un pasaporte a nombre de Magdalena Fernández, se suponía que trabajaba desde hacía 20 años o así en su empresa y había hecho un viaje de negocios y ahora iba a ser trasladada a la sucursal de su empresa en Italia, Roma para ser exactos.

**Bien, tómatelo con calma Sieren, dentro de poco estarás en casa otra vez y volverás a ver tu rostro y oír tu nombre.** Pensaba la chica mientras se metía en el papel de Magdalena Fernandez, otra vez fingía ser otra persona. **Debería haberme dedicado a actriz**. Ese pensamiento era común en la mente de nuestra joven asesina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Él, Reborn Arcobaleno

Necesito que rescates a la hija de Cavallone nono. – le dijo a Reborn informándole de su próxima misión, el moreno miraba casi con aburrimiento la carpeta que reposaba sobre el escritorio de madera de nono. – Sé que puede resultarte aburrido pero cuando vuelvas te tengo una sorpresa.

¿Por qué sé que eso significa que seguramente me vas a complicar la vida? – preguntó el asesino de forma retórica, el hombre frente a él sonrió misteriosamente y aunque sabía que era una pregunta retórica contestó divertido por lo que pasaría en unos días.

¿Por qué será? – Reborn cogió la carpeta y salió de la sala, no sin antes oír un "Llámame cuando vuelvas." Escuchó como cogía el teléfono y cerró, no quería oírlo fuera lo que fuera, no era asunto suyo. Mientras Nono llamaba a una persona muy especial, quién le brindaría diversión posiblemente durante mucho tiempo, para hacerle una oferta de trabajo. – Voy a hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar. – fue lo que dijo nada más oírla preguntando qué problema había.

Salió a paso lento de la mansión Vongola, como siempre las sirvientas se quedaban embobadas mirándole. **Nono debería contratar otras sirvientas** o eso pensó la primera vez que entró a la mansión claro, hasta que vio a Helen, su primera amante de muchas, aunque al ser la primera le hizo el honor de no olvidarla. Ya estaba acostumbrado, las mujeres entraban y salían de su vida con una pasmante rapidez, era un mujeriego sí, nunca lo había ocultado y no tenía por qué hacerlo, estaba bueno, era guapo, era rico y era peligroso, una combinación algo irresistible para las mujeres, aún no lo habían rechazado, ni se había enamorado nunca. Si podía pasárselo bien con las que aceptaran que posiblemente no habría segunda vez no tenía ningún problema, es más prefería que su vida amorosa siempre fuera así.

Aunque no era el único que pensaba así, siempre quiso conocer a la reina de corazones, decían que era su contraparte, tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, era guapa, era rica y era peligrosa, aunque tenía un amigo que siempre estaba con ella, algo así como un hermano mayor.

Cogió su coche, un precioso mercedes negro, una vez, borracho y bajo la influencia de Colonello, llegó a decir que su coche era su único amor. Negó con la cabeza al recordarlo, cuando vio el video se juró no volver a beber tanto, no lo hizo.

.

.

.

Era una casa pegada a un acantilado, y las nubes amenazaban con traer una gran tormenta, oscuros y enormes nubarrones tapaban un cielo gris ceniza, un día de muertos, como los llamaba Luce, según ella cuando el cielo gris era cubierto por nubes de tormenta era un mal presagio, debía decir que sí sería un mal presagio en esa ocasión, estaba a punto de eliminar a un grupo de secuestradores y salvar a una niña. Qué irónico, se suponía que él era peor que toda la basura de ahí dentro e iba a actuar de salvador de una cría inocente.

Y luego dicen que soy peor que un demonio. – recordó por lo bajo mientras se ajustaba el sombrero de fieltro negro y entraba a paso seguro en la casa. De camino a la habitación en la que estaba la niña recordó la información que le habían dado, era una casa de los Cavallone, el sistema de cámaras no funcionaba, el de seguridad estaba completamente desactivado por petición de los propios secuestradores, eran unos idiotas, secuestradores de tercera clase. Se fue encontrado gente de la pequeña banda, tres personas, a cada una le fue revelando sus errores. – Primer error, pedir que desactivaran el sistema de seguridad en vez de tomar el control del mismo. – era el informante o acosador como él prefería llamarlo, un tiro en la frente. **La primera en la frente.** Pensó con risa, era una frase algo popular que se les decía a los niños cuando hacían un error obvio. – Segundo error, escogisteis una persona fuera de vuestro alcance para que fuese vuestra víctima. – la que se había encargado de las negociaciones con los Cavallone. – Tercer y último error, conseguisteis cabrearles tanto como para que Vongola me llamara y ese ha sido… un craso error.

Una vez todos fuera quedaba rescatar a la pequeña María, era pelirroja, con el pelo largo que le caía en ondas hasta los hombros, de piel trigueña y con pecas, por último unos grandes ojos castaños.

Ya se había acostumbrado pero tenía curiosidad por saber de dónde salía la música, pudo adivinar que era la obra de _Rigoletto_ una ópera de lo más acertada, reflejaba muy bien su mundo, aunque lo de la maldición sobraba en su opinión. Con pasos lentos pero sin quitar nunca la mano del gatillo se acercó poco a poco a la única habitación con las luces encendidas, la ópera resonaba mucho más alto allí, lo suficiente como para cubrir el sonido de los rayos y los truenos que se desataban en la gran tormenta que se había formado fuera de la lujosa casa.

Un gran ventanal mostraba lo que acontecía en el mar, enfrente del mismo un sofá rojo para cinco personas donde una niña con un vestido rosa palo estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta absorta en el movimiento salvaje de las olas y los esporádicos fogonazos de luz, solo habló con Reborn cuando él apagó el equipo de música dejando inacabada la obra.

La commedia é finita. – dijo para por fin darse la vuelta, esa era la frase que decían los pierrots cuando acababan de representar una obra, miró fijamente al joven vestido de negro delante suya y se levantó del sofá para acercarse a él. – ¿Eres el que va a llevar a casa? ¿O eres el viene a matarme?

Soy Reborn. – le respondió, la niña asintió con la cabeza y pasó a su lado para coger el abrigo y las botas que tenía en la habitación, se las puso y le tendió su mano.

¿Nos podemos ir ya? – preguntó la más pequeña, el asesino asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez en el coche la niña se quedó dormida al poco tiempo, se había hecho de noche cuando llegaron a la casa de los Cavallone, le dieron las gracias y prometieron que se verían algún día para comer, ambos sabían que no lo harían.

Se fue a su casa, su gran ático, aparcó y subió para poder darse una buena ducha caliente, escribir el informe para Nono e irse a la cama, mañana se lo entregaría, ya que por alguna razón presentía que esa sería la última vez que disfrutaría de ese tipo de vida.

.

.


	3. Fon, el arcobaleno de la tormenta

Estaba entrando por la puerta de cristal y acero por la cual se accedía a su edificio de apartamentos, un gran rascacielos con vistas al coliseo, en el corazón de Roma, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, descolgó mientras subía en el ascensor.

¿Tienes algún problema urgente? – preguntó poniendo una mano en su cadera, por lo más sagrado, acababa de volver de su misión ¿No podía dejarla en descansar un maldito día? ¿Era tanto pedir? – Nono, me estás asustando. – cuando le dijo eso con ese tono de voz su instinto le dijo que corriera y se escondiera en el agujero más profundo que encontrase. – No soy exagerada, siempre que dices eso acabo en el hospital o en el psicólogo con Skull, sabes que odio ambas cosas. – le contestó, el hombre ignorando las últimas palabras de la mujer albina contándole su oferta.

Para cuando terminó de explicársela había pasado por la puerta de la casa y se había quitado los tacones para aliviar su horrible dolor de pies, iba caminando descalza hasta la cocina, donde podía adivinar por el delicioso olor a comida y el ruido que Fon estaba cocinando para ella, para pararse en seco y con una expresión totalmente incrédula mirar el móvil que tenía en la mano como si fuese la cosa más rara que hubiera visto en su vida, y había visto muchas.

Espera ¿Qué? – le preguntó al auricular, casi podía ver a Nono riéndose de forma afable sentado detrás de su escritorio de caoba. La ceja le tembló y no pudo evitar decirle con un suave tono de voz y de forma educada. – Nono, le pido por favor que piense de nuevo y más detenidamente lo que acaba de proponerme. – traducido "¿Se te ha ido la olla?", mensaje que Nono entendió perfectamente. – Señor, sabe que si hace eso será como poner una carga de dinamita en una cueva ¿Verdad? – cuando Sieren empezaba a ser formal es que estaba muy cabreada, y con razón, ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele semejante estupidez a alguien tan cuerdo como Nono? Uno, se estaba empezando a tener demencia senil, cosa que a sus años era imposible, o dos, no estaba tan cuerdo como ella pensaba; seguramente sería lo segundo. – Entiendo, estaré esperando su llamada. – le dijo con la ceja temblando, una forzada sonrisa y una dulce y educada voz, Nono casi podía verla con todo el cuerpo en tensión y esa misma expresión.

Fon había salido de la cocina hacía unos minutos, sin duda para poner la mesa y servir la comida cuando la vio con esa expresión para luego observar como lentamente colgaba y bajaba el teléfono móvil para dejarlo sobre la mesa del comedor y apartar la mano cuidadosamente. Estaba enfadada y lo sabía, daba gracias al cielo de no haber puesto aún la vajilla, no habría sobrevivido.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con cuidado saltándose el saludo y la bienvenida a casa que solía darle, no le contestó, en su lugar cogió un par de jarrones vacíos de arcilla que había comprado para esas ocasiones, no estaban pintados, eran simplemente jarrones de diferentes formas sin pintar, luego lo pensó mejor y se llevó todos los que había en el rincón. Fon, por seguridad, cerró la puerta de la cocina, el baño, el comedor y el dormitorio.

La _masacre_ no tardó en empezar.

¡Idiota! – un jarrón. - ¡Estúpido! – dos jarrones. - ¡Cabrón! – tres jarrones. - ¡Desgraciado! ¡Patán! ¡Loco! ¡Demente! ¡Alcornoque! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Bellaco! ¡Botarate! ¡Cretino! ¡Jefe de cuarta! – trece jarrones, todos acabaron estrellados contra la pobre pared del salón, con la fuerza con la que los lanzaba podría abrirle la cabeza a alguien, Fon sintió lástima por los pobres jarrones y se sorprendió de que la pared no se hubiese roto; buenos materiales, sí señor. Se sorprendía de que ningún vecino hubiese venido a ver qué pasaba, cuando iba por el décimo-noveno llamaron por fin a la puerta. Fon abrió.

¿Sí? – preguntó amablemente a la señora que tenía en frente, era una mujer bajita, castaña con canas, entrada en carnes y con los ojos azules claros.

¿Qué es todo ese jaleo? – preguntó enfadada.

¡Majadero! – se escuchó de fondo y otro jarrón se rompió.

Ren está enfadada, terminara en seguida, disculpen las molestias. – se excusó rápidamente cerrando la puerta en las narices de la mujer, quien se fue echando sapos y culebras por la boca. – ¿Se te ha pasado ya?

NO. – le respondió con la respiración agitada, se apartó el pelo de la cara y se tiró al sofá, cogió un puñado de dardos de la mesa y se puso a tirar a la diana, con la misma cara de enfado. – Pero se me han acabado los jarrones.

Me alegro. – le contestó, cosa que hizo que lo mirara de mal talante, él solo se encogió de hombros. – Han venido a quejarse.

Haberlos dejado pasar, les habría tirado por el balcón. – le dijo venenosa a la vez que el segundo dardo se clavaba en el centro de la diana.

En tu estado no lo dudo. – le informó, sin quererlo una sonrisa afloró en sus labios, era como ver a una niña haciendo berrinche por algo, tan divertida. – Ahora, ¿Podrías decirme qué te ha hecho Nono ahora? Es la primera vez que te veo romper todos los jarrones de una sola vez.

Quiere que de ahora en adelante haga equipo con otro hitman y a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, – el quinto dardo acertó, como los otros cuatro, el centro de la diana. – no nos separemos. – Fon había ido a la cocina a traer los platos, estos ya estaban sobre la mesa listos para comer.

¿Comemos y luego me dices quién será la persona con la que harás equipo? – sugirió de pie junto a ella, sonrió cansada y estiró los brazos hacia él.

Ayúdame a levantarme. – pidió, Fon con una sonrisa dulce le cogió las manos y tiró de ella, al momento estaba de pie, era tan infantil a veces, tan dulce, que no podía negarle nada, nunca pudo.

Se sentaron a comer, la cara de felicidad que puso al probar la comida de Fon enterneció al chino, empezó a recordar cómo se conocieron…


End file.
